


Come Back To Me

by SkylarMercury



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Not Beta Read, Protective Derek Hale, Protective Stiles, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarMercury/pseuds/SkylarMercury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek  and his Scott left Beacon Hills years ago to keep Stiles safe, but within those five years a lot has changed. He's a single parent to a five year old, who's starting to transition and Stiles isn't the only one that's taken notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New chapters will be post every Thursday
> 
> NOT BETA READ, sorry.
> 
> I tend to delete a story, if I don't feel like it's going anywhere, but I really do like this plot.  
> Please, please give feedback and advice, I love it!
> 
> This chapter is short, just to see if it takes off.

Stiles was waiting out in the hall of the elementary school of Beacon Hills. It was after three o’clock and the building was quiet, it was so quiet he could hear the nearby water fountains running. He was standing in front of a bulletin board filled with drawings by kindergarteners. He smiled when his eyes came across his son’s drawing. There was a little stick figure wearing a basketball shirt and a taller one with a tie. He couldn’t make out the third drawing, it was either a Christmas tree or a molded slice of pizza. “Mr. Stilinski,” Stiles jumped a little at the voice, turning around to see Mrs. Harris standing in the doorway. “We’re ready,” she smiled shyly. The woman had bright burnt orange hair, green eyes and full pink lips, she reminded him of Lydia, but without the sass. 

He followed her into the classroom. The five year old was sitting down with his chin resting on top of a basketball. The boy had a scowl look on his face. “What happened?’ Stiles asked.

“Daniel, would you like to tell your Dad, what I found inside your lunchbox?” The boy looked over at the two grown-ups and shook his head, no. She sighed and reached down into pocket of her pastel green skirt. Stiles rolled his eyes, it probably was a fake mouse, sna…Holy Shit! His eyes widen at the wad of one dollar bills. His eyes darted over at his son and back at the money. “It’s about fifty dollars.” she said.

“I-um…” Stiles nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Daniel was looking at him like, ‘say something you, idiot.’ “Whoa.” He finally spat out. Mrs. Harris shook her head in agreement. He had to come up with a good lie and quick. “Well, he sleeps in my old room….I guess he must have found it.” 

“These bills look pretty new,” she said giving him a questionable look. All of a sudden this lady was a bank teller. 

“Look, my mom used to give a dollar for every chore I finished,” Stiles looked over at his son who was staring back at him. Great, Stiles you’re lying right in front of your kid. “I kept it hidden in my room and I guess he came across it.” 

“Make sure you keep it well hidden next time,” she placed the money into his hand. “It’s not safe for kids to carrying around the amount of money.” Just being alive in Beacon Hills isn’t safe, Stiles thought. 

“Will do,” he smiled. “Come on, buddy.” the five year jumped out of his chair and ran out of the classroom. “Hey, wait.” Stiles closed the door, the boy stopped. Stiles walked over to him, knelt down in front of his son. “Where did you get all that money?” 

“I found it like you said, daddy,” Daniel mumbled, looking down at his untied shoes.

“Daniel,” Stiles sighed, he lifted his son’s face up to his. His brown eyes stared into child’s hazel ones. “Daddy wants you to be a big bog and tell the truth.” 

“I’m a smeller,” Daniel smiled. 

“Um…and what’s a smeller?” Stiles asked, trying his best not to laugh. 

“I smell what the big kids have in their lunch boxes and when I get it right, I get a dollar,” he shrugged his shoulders. “I always get it right.” Stiles looked at him; he knew that signs would start to show, but not this early. 

“Buddy, I’m going to ask you to stop doing that,” he ran his fingers through the child’s dark brown hair. “Daddy doesn’t like it and if you do it again, you’re going to be in big trouble.” Sensing that he was about to cry Stiles quickly picked him up, “Hey, how about I give you a dollar whenever you clean your room, huh?” he placed a small kiss of top of his head. 

“Ok,” he sniffed. It hurt Stiles to see him cry, but he didn’t need some kid telling his parents there’s a boy a school with a super nose. It didn’t take the hunters long to find out Scott was a werewolf when he turned. He was only sixteen and was almost killed; God knows what they’ll do to him. He didn’t need hunters breaking into his house to take his baby and to use him in werewolf experiments. Besides Daniel is all he have.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Updates has been moved to Thursday at 10:30pm, yay!
> 
> I know I promised a longer chapter, but...I like keeping my readers on their toes. The two chapters are short for a very important reason. :-) 
> 
> Just want to thank everyone for the feedback and kudos, it really keeps me motivated. Once again, I don't mind if you point out any mistakes, it helps me.   
> **************  
> Character ages  
> Stiles , 24  
> Scott, 24  
> Derek, 28

The one thing Stiles had learned about being a single parent was being a pro at multi-tasking. It was hard for his Dad after his mother had passed away. He never pictured himself in a similar situation. At least his Dad was there the first two years to help out with Daniel and then he got sick. It wasn’t “change your diet sick”, but “you should start making arrangements sick.” Once again he had to watch again parent die. If it wasn’t for Ms. McCall, he would have fallen apart and she was there as friend, grandmother and mother. She was a nervous wreck when Scott took off with Derek. He had to admit, things were a lot calmer without them but it left an emotional cloud over their heads. 

“Hurry up and eat, you hate it when the cereal gets soggy,” Stiles raced around the kitchen. He was running late for work. Even though he worked for Deaton, he didn’t like showing up late. The veterinarian was paying him great money just to be a personal research analyst. Deaton still dealt with the unknown or supernatural life on the side, so when he asked to come in Stiles more than thankful to take the hours. 

“Where’s my pop tart?” Daniel pushed the bowl away from him. He was still in his basketball pajamas and was suffering from bed hair. 

“You only get those on Saturday,” Stiles said, trying to gathering his paperwork in a neat stack, but was failing terribly. “I have to get you ready for school.”

“It is Saturday, it’s pop tart day,” the five year old looked up at his father. Stiles walked over to the calendar that was on the refrigerator. 

“Oh no,” he sighed into his hands, he looked over at his son. He had thirty minutes to figure this mess out. He reached up into the cabinet taking out a pop tart. “Here.”

“It’s not warm,” Daniel frowned. Stiles sometimes wondered if kids knew when they were being complicated or purposely picked the wrong time to be complicated. 

“Daddy, doesn’t have time to make it warm, buddy.” He picked up Daniel from the chair. “You get to eat it in your room, doesn’t that sound cool?” he asked as carried him up stairs. 

~*~*~*~*~

Stiles came crashing into the back door of the animal hospital. “Good morning, Stiles,” Deaton mumbled behind a surgical mask, he was peering into a microscope. 

“I’m sorry. I forgot today was Saturday and had to find someone to babysit,” Stiles sat himself down and rolled the chair up to the table. “What are we studying today?” 

“Put this on,” Deaton pulled a surgical mask and a pair gloves from his lab coat. Stiles took them. “You might want to grab a coat.” the veterinarian motioned with his hand ‘back up’ to the younger man. Stiles groaned as he got up and he returned wearing a lab coat. “Yellow Monkshood.”

“Wha….what?!” Stiles rolled back a little. Yellow wolfsbane, what the hell was he doing with this kind of wolfsbane? “Deaton, where did you get this?”

“It was hidden near the old Hale’s place,” he looked over at Stiles. “My question is, who’s growing it and why?” Stiles was freaking out a little now, wolfsbane only might two things, werewolves and hunters. 

“You don’t think-.”

“Yes, I do. I think we’ve gotten too comfortable and there’s more where this came from,” Deaton rolled himself over to his laptop and Stiles followed behind him. “I spent the entire week trying to track and found out who’s been buying it.”

“An entire week?!” Stiles jumped up, snatching the mask off. Here he was thinking Deaton just discovered this then again, this was Deaton. “Did you forget about guy with the half werewolf kid?!” he had a heavy feeling in his chest and his legs felt wobbly. This was it, the fucking can of worms had nailed shut for five years and someone had opened it back up. Derek or Scott wasn’t here, fuck! He could sell the house; move him and Daniel to another state, no country. 

“Stiles!” the younger man jerked backwards away from Deaton’s hand that was waving in front of his face. “Don’t let your mind run all over the place, it’s just wolfsbane.” 

“Just wolfsbane,” Stiles half laughed. “No one uses just and wolfsbane in the same sentence, just like nobody, just grows wolfsbane for a hobby”

“I know you’re worried that someone will hurt Daniel or take him,” Deaton rested his hand on the younger man’s shoulder. “Just keep up with what you’re doing and stay low.” 

“I’m scared, I don’t wanna be the next famous Hale story,” just the thought of someone hurting Daniel sent chills down his spine. “I don’t want him going through this, he’s only five.” 

“Look, I’ll do my best to find out who’s behind this, and you don’t do any investigating alone,” Deaton warned. “You’re not a teenager anymore, you’re a parent and Daniel needs you.” Stiles shook his head letting the older man know that he understood. “Now, I need you to research everything and anything about yellow wolfsbane.” 

“There’s a botanist at the university,” Stiles had to take up a few extra classes after missing a year of school and botany was one of them. “I can drive over there.”

“Yeah, just be discrete as possible.” Deaton sat himself back down. “and just to the university and back, Stiles.”

“You don’t want me to grab lunch?” Stiles smiled.

“University, lunch and right back here,” Deaton sighed. University, lunch, quick stop at old Hale’s place and back to work, got it. Stiles walked out of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, let me apologize for not updating. I've recently started a new job and the hours are crazy. Thank you, for waiting and please leave feedback. <3

_Stiles ran his finger along the pink cheek of his son that he held in his arms. He was a father now. When he first found out he was pregnant, he thought it was a demon child, but soon as they placed the baby into his arms, he could only think of the new life that was about to begin. “This is so weird.” Stiles looked over at his Dad who was sitting in a chair that was in the corner of the room. When the baby let out a small gasp, Stiles returned his attention back to him. “I wasn’t calling you weird.” he laughed.  
“Son, it’s been almost an hour, it’s time to name him,” Mr. Stilinski sat up in the chair. “something strong and firm.”_

_“Geez, Dad, he’s not a bookcase, he’s a little me,” Stiles smiled down at the baby. “Also little Derek.” his father let out a groan at the mention of the werewolf’s name. “Don’t start, dad.” he warned._

_“He left you with a baby,” the older man threw his hands up in the air. “He planted his seed and left the garden unattended.” he got from the chair and stood over them. “and he kidnapped, Scott.”_

_“Daniel,” Stiles nuzzled the top of the baby’s head. “Daniel Scott Stilinski-Hale,” he looked back up at his father._

_“I’m too sure about that last part,” Mr. Stilinski teased. “Look at that face, he was Stilinski written all over him.”_

_“He has Derek’s nose, eyes and…hopefully not his other trait,” Stiles kissed Daniel’s forehead. “Deaton wants to wait till he’s a few months older before running any tests.”_

_“You shouldn’t be going through this by yourself, just let me find Der-’’_

_“Dad, stop. Derek didn’t run off, okay.” Stiles snapped. “He left to keep me and Beacon Hills safe, so it could back to what it’s been missing, normality.”_

_“And a nineteen year old boy giving birth to a baby werewolf is normal?” Mr. Stilinski sighed. “I’m just trying to be a parent and not dump sugar over the seriousness.”_

_“Please, just let me have my moment,” Stiles shifted Daniel around in his arms. “I was freaking out the whole nine months and just seeing his face makes me calm._

_“You sound like your mother.” Mr. Stilinski smiled. “I’m guessing you’re still going still live at that warehouse?”_

_“It’s a loft and yes.” Stiles rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Geez, you sound like a nagging grandmother.” he joked._

_“Grandmother, trust me, if your mother was still alive, she would had made me build a nursery.” Mr. Stilinski held his hands out motioning his hands for the baby. “Ah, there we go.”_

_“Make sure to hold his head,” Stiles directed, watching the two of them closely._

_“You’ve only been doing this for two hours and I’ve did this for twelve.” he looked over at his son._

_“Twelve?” Stiles crossed his arms._

_“Oh, seventeen, sorry,” his father smiled. “He’s going to steal a lot hearts.”_

_“Aaaaaaaah,” Daniel cooed._

_“He’s cocky already.” Stiles laughed. “He’s going to be a great kid; we’re going to raise him to be a great person.” a big rush of emotions swept over him. He was going to be a single father. “Maybe I could come live with you, just till Daniel’s old enough?”_

_“Having second thoughts about the warehouse, huh?” Mr. Stilinski carefully placed Daniel back into Stiles arms. “Well, I guess I can start moving everything over to house.”_

_“Get Danny and guys from the department to help out.” Stiles said, trying his best not to make him feel old. “It’s a lot of stuff.”_

_“Yeah, you’re right, I’m going to head out while it’s still early, do you need anything.” he asked._

_“No, we’re good.” Stiles played with Daniel’s dark hair. “We’re going to be okay.”_

~*~*~*~*~

It was ten o’clock and the house was finally quiet. Stiles was on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him and a MacBook in his lap. A half-eaten box of lo mien was sitting on the table and was debating on finishing it. What he really needed to finish was tracking the source of the yellow wolfsbane. Something didn’t feel right, who would just leave expensive wolfsbane in the middle the woods. Only two names came to mind, Pete Hale and Kate Argent but Kate was dead and that only left Peter. Stiles sighed as he leaned back onto the couch, out the corner of his eye he saw someone standing at other end of the couch. The laptop fell to the floor as he jumped up. Realizing it was just the five year old, he picked macbook up from the floor. He sure was Derek’s child. “Daniel, what did I tell you about sneaking up on me?” he gathered himself and sat back down.  
“I keep hearing funny noises,” he mumbled rubbing his eye. Stiles noticed he was holding something in this left hand.

“What’s that you have in your hand?” Stiles asked motioning him over to his lap. Daniel climbed into his lap. 

“It’s a picture, grandma McCall gave it to me.” He said. “That’s you and Uncle Scott.” 

“That’s a very old picture.” Stiles smiled down at the photo. “I was a little bit older than you.”

“She said, he went away to learn how to be a grown up.” Daniel looked up at his father. 

“What else did she tell you?” Stiles asked, he knew Ms. McCall wouldn’t tell Daniel about Derek without him knowing. 

“A lot and she has a lot pictures, daddy like a books we rea-.’’ 

“What’s wrong, buddy?” Stiles knew that look. It was the same look that Derek and Scott got on their faces when something bad was about to happen. There was a loud sound of glass shattering and a sound of gunshots followed behind it. The room went dark. Stiles dove to the floor with Daniel screaming and crying underneath him. He franticly felt for his phone with his free hand. His heart was beating so fast he could hear it over Daniel’s crying. “Daddy’s going to get help.” his fingers brushed against hard object. With his hands shaking he dialed 911. 

“This is 911, what’s your emergency?” the operator’s voice came over the line.

“Yes, th-there’s someone shooting at my house!” Stiles shouted into the phone. There was another big shattered and it sounded a lot closer than the last one. “Please, send someone, I have a child!” Then everything stopped. He could hear someone trying to break the door down. His legs felt weak as he stood up with Daniel in his arms. He ran up the stairs towards his room, closing and locking the door once he was inside. “Daddy needs you to stay here and be quiet.” he opened the closet door. 

“No, daddy!” Daniel sobbed clutching onto Stiles’ shirt. “Don’t leave me!”

“I will never leave you, okay?” The sound of the staircase creaked. “Please, wait here and you’ll be safe, I promise.” Stiles wiped away tears from his son’s face. 

“Wait with me,” Daniel sniffed. Stiles knew there wasn’t any time left to do more convincing. He got into the closet, closing the door quietly behind them. He backed further into the corner out of sight. Daniel was pressed so tightly against Stiles’ chest; he could feel the child’s finger nails digging into his skin. This was it and he wasn’t ready. The shaking of the door knob and kicking at the door; made him grab the nearest object he could use as a weapon. There was a low growl that sent shivers down his spine. He looked down at Daniel only to see to pair of glowing eyes that were golden shimmering in the darkest. 

“Daniel…buddy?” Stiles whispered. He couldn’t believe the five year old had shifted right before him. He could hear a faint sound of police sirens and the kicking at the door had stopped. “It’s okay, we’re going to be –’’ the door sung opened and a pair of arms reached out towards them. Stiles yelled out to Daniel to run as he stood to fight. When the figure turned to chase after Daniel, he tackled them to the floor. The wrestled for a few minutes until Stiles was on top, his fist collided with side of the stranger’s face. The other man fore headed Stiles in the nose sending him falling backwards onto the floor. His nostrils filled with blood as the strangers hands wrapped around his throat. Trying to breathe through a broken nose wasn’t giving him any advantage. Just before he was about to lose consciousness there was a sharp prick in his neck. The stranger stood up and Stiles felt his limps slowly starting to go numb.

~*~*~*~*~*~

His whole body ached and head felt like a million nails had been hammered into it. Stiles went to set up but soon regretted that when a wave of nausea swept over him. “Holy shit.” his voice croaked.

“Stiles,” he turned his head seeing Melissa sitting in the visitor’s chair. She had dark circles underneath her eyes and her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. “You’re up again.”

“Again?” Stiles’ throat was so dry it was screaming for water. Then it hit him. “Oh my god, Daniel…he’s…someone was-’’ Ms. McCall was up suddenly.

“Stiles, you have to calm down…you can’t have another panic attack.” She whispered. 

“Another? What are you talking about and where’s my son?!” Stiles shouted his voice echoing throughout the room. “The only thing I remember is…was telling him to run.”

“They’re out looking for him right now-’’

“What do you mean looking for him?!” Stiles’ breathing was becoming irregular. He had to get himself together, he had to stay calm. “I need to find him.” he went to pull the IV from this arm, but Ms. McCall stopped him. “Please, I need to find him!”

“I know how you feel and what you’re going through, trust me.” Ms. McCall said. “Scott-’’

“He’s not Scott; he’s a five year old who still sleeps with a nightlight.” Stiles snapped. “Scott is still alive because we didn’t just sit and wait.” he pulled the IV from his arm.  
“That we” you’re talking about involved Derek and the others.” She reminded him. “This is serious and I think time to find them.” 

“I can do this my-’’

“Are you that selfish about Derek finding out about Daniel, you’d keep him in danger?” Ms. McCall asked. “I know all about the angry selfish parent, because I used to be that person.” She sat back down. “He might lose a child that he never knew he had.” 

“Okay,” Stiles sniffed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in months, I'm sorry. :(  
> I'm replying to comments, I was having personal problems, but reading your comments made me excited to write again.
> 
> Once again this chapter hasn't been looked over by a beta and I apologize for any errors.  
> Please, read and review. I love feedback.

He could hear the sound of footsteps through the brick walls. It was her, he could tell by the clicking of the high heels against the floor. He moved closer to the bars making sure his skin didn’t come in contact with them, the bitch had the bars hook up to an electric jumper. “Derrrrrek, honey.” She sang. Derek shield his good eye when the fluorescent lights came on. He could still smell his blood were he had been tortured days before. “Are you ready to be a good boy?” she grinned down at him. Derek scowled up at with his eye that wasn’t swollen shut. He couldn’t be the blonde bitch was still alive. “Ready, you’re still not willing to talk?” Kate chuckled shaking her head in disbelief. 

“I don’t know where he is.” Derek said licking the blood that had started drying around his lips. He hadn’t been able to heal properly since she started injecting with wolfsbane. “You’re wasting your time.”

“That’s funny, I was starting to think the same thing.” Kate said. “I’ve should have killed you months ago, but no Derek Hale….no Scott McCall.” She walked over to cell and crouched down. “Then I remembered, Derek Hale doesn’t care about Derek Hale, he cares about the ones he loves.” She smiled. “I had to big plan to kidnap that annoying lover boy of yours…Stiles, I think that’s his name.” she stood up. “I would bring him back here and torture him in front of you.” Derek lounged at her, but only to have painful volts hit him. “Wait let me finish, but I discovered something even more valuable.” 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Derek groaned in pain. 

“I’ll show you.” Kate winked. “Bring him in!” she yelled. Derek sat back up, was Scott stupid enough to actually return back to Bacon Hills, had Kate been playing mind games with him all along. The scent of a young wolf entered the room, so it wasn’t Scott. He looked up to see a guard giving Kate a kid and left the room.

“Is kidnapping a random pup from his pack your big plan?” Derek used the little bit of strength he had left to stand. 

“Oh, he’s not some random pup.” Kate walked back over to the cell. “Honey, turn around and say hi.” She cooed. The five year old lifted his head from her chest and looked over at Derek and waved. “When I first laid eyes on him, I thought...now he’s diffidently Derek’s.” 

“No!” Derek shook his head. “You’re just trying to mess with my head.”

“No?” Kate frowned. “Come on, look at that face.” she grabbed his chin. “Look at that face and tell me he’s not yours!” Derek stared at the Daniel’s features and took in his scent once more. It was a scent he was used to knowing when he back in Bacon Hills, when his family was alive and when he was with Stiles. 

“Don’t hurt him, he’s just a pup.” Derek breathed. “Scott and I split up years ago after leaving the hills, he might be with his father.”

“Wow, that worked out quicker than I thought it would,” Kate looked down at Daniel. “What shall I do with you now?”

“Kate don’t,” Derek warned. 

“You know, I always wanted to be a mom.” She ran her fingers through the child’s hair. “Well, in this case a pet.”

“I want my daddy,” Daniel cried as he reached out smacking Kate in the face. “Take me back home!” he screamed. She stumbled back and Daniel fell to the floor. 

“You little shit!” Kate yelled wiping at the bleeding cheek, realizing it was a claw mark. “You want your daddy!” she walked over to the electric jumper switching it off. “Get in there with him!” she unlocked the bars. Daniel timidly but quickly walked into the cell. 

“I’m finally going to get rid of you filthy Hales.” Kate looked over at Derek. “I suggest you spend your father and son time wisely.” She grinned. He watched her turn back on the electric jumper and walk out, leaving them both alone in the dark room. Derek looked over at the corner of the cell, seeing a pair of glowing eyes. 

“I’m not going to hurt you.” He said slowly walking over to the Daniel. “I’m not like her.”

“Are you going to take me back to daddy?” Daniel sniffed stepping forward. “I don’t like it here.”

“Yes, we’re both going back to him.” Derek crouched down in front of him. “but I have to know if I have the right kid, what’s your name?”

“Daniel,” he said reaching out to touch Derek’s bruised face. “I’ll get daddy to make your boo-boos better.” Derek dropped his head not wanting scare the child with his sudden sorrow. “Don’t be sad, I kiss them better for you.” Derek sobbed as he felt a wet kiss on his forehead; he pulled Daniel into a hug.


End file.
